


Under the Skein

by turn_turn_turn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turn_turn_turn/pseuds/turn_turn_turn
Summary: Inspired by the gorgeous, heart-wrenching fic "in these times of dying" by MarleyMortis for the 2017 Stucky Big Bang.





	Under the Skein

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarleyMortis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarleyMortis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [in these times of dying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834223) by [MarleyMortis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarleyMortis/pseuds/MarleyMortis). 



> A beautiful, in-depth character analysis of Steve Rogers post-Civil War, this story was a gift to me as a reader and artist. Such a great collab for my very first bang! MarleyMortis is a talent and a treasure - READ THIS FIC, Y'ALL. AND BRING TISSUES. 
> 
> <3

**"Under the Skein" by turn_turn_turn**

 


End file.
